Pups Find a Kodiak
Characters * Kodiak * Tatiana * Koho * Confetii * Chase * Alex * Skye * Ryder Story -Koho Title card- "Pups Find a Kodiak" Pupsafifndakodiakyitlecard.jpg Kodiak had checked as many pounds as he could. He was starting to lose hope. He thought he would never find his brother. It wont happen, this is the only place left, hes dead and you know it he thought to himself as he opened the door to the pound. The bell on the door juningling. “Hey, Have you seen a pup named Koho?” Kodiak said. “No we have not, but you can look around and see if you find him!” The lady said letting him look around in the cages. “Koho, Koho where are you?” Kodiak said to himself as he looked at the pups whimpering in the cages. But to his dismay no pups there looked even remotely like Koho. Kodiak sighed and walked out his head hanging low a few tears cresting his eyes. He let them fall to the ground as he trudged around. Suddenly a White, Tan and Black husky came up too him. “Turn that frown upside down!” Confetii said bouncing up too Kodiak. “Why should I, my brother is gone and my sister is dead!” He growled at her. “Oh, is your brother dead too?” Confetii said sympathetically. “Yeah, he must be!” Kodiak growled tears stinging his eyes. “Aww, its okay he will always be in your heart.” Confetii said trying too be nice. “He is gone! and I can't fulfill my promise too Tatiana!” Kodiak growled. “W-what was your promise to her?” Confetii asked him nervously. “I needed to tell him something..” He said, remembering the day he lost everything, Tatiana was on the road bleeding. He last dying words echoed in him mind. ‘Find Koho and tell him I love him”. Tears were stinging his eyes and wetting his cheeks. “Hey, its okay what did you need to tell him?” Confetii asked, daring to get closer. “Tatianas last words, I need you too find Koho and tell him I love him...and now I can't” He scolded himself. “Well I know you will find Koho one day..” Confetii said “Wait! Did you say Koho!” “Yeah, what does it mean to you!” He growled. “I do know him! I do!” Confetii bounced around Koho enthusiastically. “What! You do!” Kodiak said sitting up them immediately hunching back over “He must be some pup else..” he sighed. “Well you will never know!” Confetii said grabbing his paw and dragging him towards the lookout. “Alright, Alright! I'm coming!” Kodiak grunted following Confetii down the road too a tower. “What are we doing here, Why would Koho be here?” “Come on, he even looks like you!” Confetii said continuing to pull Kodiak. Kodiak got up and started walking on him own. “I can walk you know!” He growled at her. “Alright, alright!” Confetii let go of him and ran down and into the elevator. “Stay down here!” Confetii said then went up the elevator. Kodiak sat at the bottom a bit of hope sparking inside but most of it was taken over by his dought. When the elevator door opened only Confetii was there. “I thought you said you knew where he was?” Kodiak growled. “Duh! Of course I did!” Confetii said and from behind Kodiak Koho came up behind him. “Hey! Who are you and why are you here?” Koho said pinning him down. “I'm Kodiak and I am looking for my Brother Ko...” Kodiak stopped when he looked up and Koho was looming over him. “Who is your brother?” Koho asked still looking down at him. “KOHO!” Kodiak gasped and grabbed Kohos neck pulling him down into a hug. “Do I know you, and can you let go of me?” Koho said uncomfortably from under the grasp of the hug. “I'm your brother and No, im never losing you again!” Kodiak said holding Koho close. “What, no! I dont have a brother!” Koho growled pushing away from Kodiak and standing far away from him. “You dont remember me, or Tatiana?” Kodiak said cocking his head too the side. “No I...wait did you say Tatiana! Where is she did she come with you?” Koho said remembering “Kodiak!” He gasped pouncing on Kodiak. “Yeah, its me..” he said, him grim expression returning “She...shes gone..” He said. “What? Like....” He wasn't able to finish before Kodiak interrupted him. “DEAD!” He growled “She was hit by a car and it was my fault, I told her to go around the bend!” He growled his claws digging into the ground. “W-what..” Koho studered. Even though he hadn't known her for long he still cared about her. “It was my fault! but I found you, and I can tell you now.” he said dull. “What?” Koho asked him hoppning to lighten the mood. “Tatiana loves you, and wherever she is now, she will always love you!” Kodiak growled tears falling onto the grass below him. “I love you too Tatiana!” Koho said closing his eyes and looking back up at the sky. “Those were her last words.” Kodiak said. “Oh..” Koho said tears starting to sting his eyes. He looked down so he and Kodiak were both looking down mourning over there lost sister. Suddenly Koho and Confetiis pup tags went off. “Paw Patrol, Too the lookout!” Ryder said through the colors. Koho ran over to the elevator with Confetii trailing behind him. “Can I come!” Kodiak said wagging his tail. “Stay here, the might be alarmed if a strange dog comes up there!” Koho replied. “I guess you're right..” Kodiak said. The pups went up the elevator and jumped out. “Ready for action Ryder sir!” Chase said. “Alright pups, Alex has gotten stuck on a ledge by the river and we need to help him.” Ryder said. “Poor Alex, he must be so scared!” Confetii said “I need Chase to use his Winch to lower Skye down too grab Alex.” Ryder said. “Chase is on the case!” Chase said. “Lets take to the Skies!” Skye said. “Paw Patrol is on a roll!” Ryder said and the pups went down the slide. Kodiak watched them leave and waited till they would be far enough they couldn't see him. He started to follow them. He watched from the sidelines while they tried to help Alex. After about ten minutes Kodiak decided to take things into his own paws. He jumped down onto another ledge balancing easily. He then hopped from ledge to ledge slowly making it down further. Skye saw him bouncing his way over. “Hey bud, this is for professionals!” Skye said to him. Kodiak ignored her warnings and continued hoping down onto the ledges. He went by Alex. “Hey, you have something I can grab?” Kodiak said too the boy. Alex reached out too Kodiak. Kodiak grabbed his sleeve and started helping pull him up. Alex started climbing along with Kodiak. “Alright, follow me!” Kodiak said and started the climb back up. Alex followed him and in not much time the two were up on the edge of the cliff. “Wow! Good job, what's your name?” Ryder said walking over to Kodiak and patting his head. “My name is..” he was cut off when he heard Koho. “Kodiak! What are you here?” Koho interrupted him taking Kodiak. “I was helping the Paw Patrol, and you?” Kodiak replied. “I myself, was trying to find you!” Koho growled at his older brother. “Well, I wanted to help out, anyway! It was easy I just jumped down on those rocks, fetched the boy and came back up!” Kodiak said. “Really, you did that?..no you didn't you lie to me!” koho growled. “Actually Koho, he is telling the truth!” Chase said walking over. Skye followed him. “What?” Koho said surprised. Suddenly Kodiak felt the little boys hands around his neck. “Thank you Mister! You saved my life!” Alex said hugging Kodiak. “Haha, you're welcome...now can you please let go of me?” Kodiak said uncomfortable. “Alright!” Alex said letting go of him. “So, you saved him?” Koho said. “Yes, and he earned himself a spot on the Paw Patrol as our cliff pup!” Ryder said patting Kodiak on the head. “Its an honor and all, but I am just here to see my brother!” Kodiak said turning down Ryders request. “Oh..Okay..” Ryder said standing back up. He had never had a pup deny becoming part of the Paw Patrol. “Though if it's okay, could I stay with you guys till I find somewhere else to stay?” Kodiak asked Ryder. “Sure!” Ryder said and jumped on his ATV “come on you can ride with me!” He said patting the spot behind him. Kodiak jumped up. “But what about me?” Koho said but Ryder had already sped off in his ATV. Koho was about to ask Chase but he drove off with Skye in the seat next to him. “Guess i'm walkin then!” he sighed starting the trek back.